The Second Great War Era
The Second Great War, (Known by the AMA as the "Great Dimensional War", and by the Swarm as the "Great Liberation War") is the present timeline era in Jaredthefox92's Sonic fanon continuity. It takes place in the not so distant and an alternate future from the former Archie Sonic universe continuity, (before the reboot.) There are several factors that led up to this planet wide conflict on Mobius, but I shall categorize them in the issues that happened to each faction. (Note: I will constantly update this page in my free time. I just want to give everyone some background information about my Sonic fan series.) The Grand Revolution and the creation of the AMA. This actually takes place prior to the Second Great War Era, but like the advent of Communism and Fascism it too had a hand in setting the stage for the war like in WW2. After Deraj Ivan Bradanska's reluctant victory over Scourge and his destructix the Moebian people were able to liberate themselves from the boot heel of Scourge's anarchic rule. Eventually Deraj with the help of his allies in theGrey Party He was able to help set up the new Anti Mobian Federation government to finally bring order and stability to his wayward homeworld. Under his guidance the Moebian people flourished. With the establishment of this new federation the Moebian people were allowed to have education, proper law, health care, and most importantly a defensive security force to allow them to be protected should Scourge and his cronies ever feel the need to return to Anti Mobius. However this very progress would soon sow the seeds of tension and eventually all out hostility with the human military forces of Moebius's primal brother world, Mobius Prime. The Defense of Siag (Read after reading "The Bombing of Siag" below). As GUN pounded the innocent city of Siag mercellesly with their flying battlecruisers and the civilian casualties started to stack up lord Bradanska hastly rallied a defenive effort to repel the human invaders, as well as evacuate the city into the underground bunkers and safe zones. Deraj quickly called upon his best tactcians such as Iceheart Leon Trotsky and Major Merci Androlf to help form a solid defense against GUN, as well as getting his daughter Gicandice Lulissa Bradanska to help in the evacuation effort. Eventually with their combined forces the AMA was able to repell GUN's fleet as well as destroy them, but at a very heafty loss of Anti Mobian life from both the civilains and AMA soldiers alike. Soon Deraj realized he had little choice but to retaliate for this genocidal attack on Moebian soil. GUN's Error GUN had in secret been monitoring Scourge's "visits" to the primal universe and he was kept under a watchful eye by the United Federation. However the GUN top brass became curious as to why there was little activity from him and his gangs.Eventually GUN decided to send agent Rouge to Moebius through some of their recently introduced "Warp Gate" technology to spy on Scourge and his lackeys. GUN believed that Rouge who knew Scourge before would be the perfect one to infiltrate his cartel and find out what he was up to. Eventually Rouge was able to successfully travel to Anti Mobius, but when she got there she found that it had undergone quite some changes. She eventually was able to find the newly built Moebian city of'' Siag. This city which was built around huge defensive walls and possessed several barracks and war factories around it's exterior was mistaken by Rouge for a sort of giant battle fortress. Also while reckoning around a nearby mountain she spotted several of the AMA's newly built tank columns which were crated to ward off Scourge's thugs. Rouge mistakenly took this as an staging ground to build up an army to attack Mobius Prime. When Rouge reported back to GUN high command of this they took it as very troubling news. GUN's black ops division decided since Moebius was out of the territory of the Untied Federation it could launch a per-emptive strike to cripple this new Moebian army. GUN eventually sent a squadron of their newly created ''Falcon Battlecruisers (Hover carriers created by reverse engineering Eggman's fallen Egg Carriers.) Soon their fleets appeared over the skies of Siag and in their battlecruiser's cross hairs The Bombing of Siag. Once the Falcon's arrived they were given the go ahead by General Tower to open fire on the presumed to be giant war factory and legion of tanks. Their firepower decimated the AMA armored column within a matter of minutes. Once this was done they battle cruisers fired upon the outer walls of Siag to finish the job and cripple what they believed would be the Moebian's offensive production capabilities. Eventually the mighty firepower of these flying war vessels were able to penetrate the outer wall of the city and were unknowing being fired upon the streets of the innocent Moebians that lived within that city. The AMA Station Square counterattack Once the AMA was able to destroy the remaining Falcon's the surviving members of the GUN black op's division fled back to their homeworld. GUN officially kept this failed attack as a secret from the citizens of the United Federation. After all how would they ever know of an failed attack on an entire other dimension? Eventually however the AMA made their presence known on Mobius. They were able to martial their forces and sent enitre devisions unto Mobius prime via their own warp gates, (which were created from the schematics and reverse engineering tech found in Scourge's castle that were created by Boomer Walrus in massed numbers. The AMA created a coalition to create "Staging Areas", or forward bases on Mobius to create a foothold on that world. One such Staging Area, Staging Area 1/ Staging Area Alpha was located directly north of Station Square. Eventually Gicandice was sent in to soften up the cities's military defenses via rampaging through it, followed by a column of AMA tanks.Soon fierce fighting erupted and the AMA were able to secure a small foothold in the city, however eventually their lines were spread thin by a rather known, yet unexspected threat. Eggman's New Worries. Dr.Eggman who had been monitoring the newcomers of the AMA arriving en masses unto the planet Mobius became very nervous that this new faction would eventually seek to claim territory in his empire. Yet he wisely, (for once), chose to not engage the AMA and let them fight GUN until he was ready. Unfortunately for him fate would yet be at odds with him once more.(Evil villains have the worst karma don't they?) The AMA Incursion Skirmish in Central Eurish This fateful time came when the AMA set up a Staging Area in central Eurish in what was believed to be with in striking range of Mercia and Eggman's Egg Boss Mordred Hood's compound. Initially Eggman just shrugged off the warnings of this base from Hood and told him to "deal with it". Yet eventually an AMA recon team was intercepted by Hood's forces and engaged them in battle. While Hood's forces won this skirmish, many of the AMA scouts were able to flee back to their base and inform the others. Soon AMA forces opened up a new front from that Staging Area to push into Western Eurish and eventually into GUN's territories as well. Eggman simply couldn't tolerate this and decided to finally enter into the fray. The Formation of the Mobian Defensive League The Rise of the Swarm Category:Archived